


Teal'c's Point Of View

by Debi_C



Series: Daniel's Office [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's view of Daniel's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal'c's Point Of View

I return from my training with the new recruits of the SGC. I pass Danieljackson's office and see my young friend bent over his tasks. Unseen by him, I pause for a moment to watch as he concentrates on his duties. His light brown hair shines in the desk lamp's glow, his nimble fingers dance across the computer's keyboard, then he stops to pick up a pen to make notations in a notebook. He pauses a moment to look off into nothingness. He appears to be focused on a difficult problem. In my mind's eye, I conjure his expression, though I cannot see his face from this angle.

The expressive eyebrows are surely knit together, his eyes narrowed, glasses slipping down on his nose. Perhaps he is chewing his lower lip or even that facile tongue. I am relieved and happy that he has returned to us. He was sorely missed.

I was witness to his ascension many months ago. He was dying of radiation poisoning and neither Doctorfraiser nor Jacobcarter could save him. We were devastated at his loss. We all felt his passing in our own way. Majorcarter wept for a beloved brother and I felt great guilt at not being able to protect my friend yet again. But O'Neill was inconsolable, he had not only failed in shielding our teammate, but he seemed almost to have lost part of himself.

I felt great apprehension for my friend and leader. For a short period I was concerned that he would do harm to himself, so great was his loss. But he persevered and continued to perform admirably in his duties...though at times it seemed as if he were intentionally putting himself in harm's way. He was determined to fly the Stargate out of the Earth's atmosphere; he agreed, albeit not happily, to host a Tok'ra Symbiote; and he allowed himself to be taken away by Maybourne to another planet. It was as if he wished to spend his life quickly and thoughtlessly.

All to soon after Danieljackson's ascension, we acquired a new teammate, the very Jonasquinn who was involved in the loss of our friend. O'Neill did not welcome him willingly, but Generalhammond was forced to fill our empty ranks. O'Neill had no choice but to admit him, his only other option would have been a Russian. It was not a pleasant experience for any of us.

But in due time, Jonasquinn learned his place and became of value to us. I attempted to assist him in the difficult transition. Danieljackson's leaving was not his fault and he was a stranger in a strange land as I myself had been in my early years among the Taur'i. Majorcarter also assisted him as best she could. However, It was still difficult for O'Neill to endure him in his friend's place. It took a long time for our leader to fully accept him, though the young man did try very hard to ingratiate himself with us.

Then, some months later, Danieljackson appeared to me in my hour of need. While rescuing Master Bray'tak from an ambush, I had to share my symbiote with him to sustain his life. I became very ill and was embroiled in a dream world. My friend came to me in my dreams and assisted me by calming and supporting my mind and spirit with his newly found ability. I know now that he did this at great risk, challenging the rules to which the other Ascended beings held him accountable.

Soon after this, O'Neill came to a team briefing and revealed that Danieljackson had come to him to seek his assistance in a battle against Anubis for the planet Abydos. He said that Anubis was seeking the Eye of Ra and would stop at nothing to get the jewel. Our leader requested we be allowed to assist our friend in his task. Generalhammond accepted O'Neill's word on the matter and our new mission began.

It was at this meeting that our leader revealed that Danieljackson had also come to him in his hour of need, supporting him while he was being tortured by Baal. It did not surprise me. I had sensed a presence while I kel-no-reemed that very evening. That we all had a similar plan when we approached Generalhammond was only further proof to me that Danieljackson had indeed visited each one of us separately on some level, though I did not speak of it then.

We went to Abydos but we failed in our mission. The planet was destroyed, our friends there were taken by Omadesala and Danieljackson disappeared yet again. For weeks we didn't know what had happened to him.

O'Neill had prowled the SGC like a caged beast. He knew that all was not well with Danieljackson, but we could not get word of him. We waited in vain for news which did not come, though we continued to hold on to our hope. Danieljackson had overcome staggering odds before, perhaps he could prevail once more against the impossible. But I could tell O'Neill feared the worst.

Then, Jonasquinn translated the broken tablet that they had found in the room of relics on Abydos and we went to Viz Uban. There we did not find a weapon of great power, but we did find our lost comrade. Danieljackson had been cast out, de-ascended without memory of us or of his previous life. He did not even recognize O'Neill, his great friend.

I could tell our leader was saddened by this turn of events, but we were still glad to have our comrade returned to us. But now that time is passing. Every day Danieljackson grows more familiar with his old life and he is beginning to recall his connection with us. O'Neill has taken much time and effort to bring him back from his place of loneliness.

As I stand and watch Danieljackson, O'Neill and Majorcarter approach. They are talking in soft voices as they join me. Majorcarter stays at my side while O'Neill taps lightly on the door then enters.

"Hey, Daniel, it's time to quit for the day. C'mon, it's Friday night." Our younger friend startles gently in his seat and turns to see O'Neill approach

"Oh, hi Jack. It's what?"

"Oh for crying out loud. It's Friday, and we're on Earth. It's my house and pizza and beer and a movie. And it's your turn to choose."

Danieljackson lays his pen down, and smiles up at O'Neill. "The pizza, the beer or the movie?"

"Any or all of the above." The Colonel enters the office and claps his companion on the back. "And bring your jammies. You are spending the night."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are, you've got to get out of this office sometimes. So hurry up, we'll meet you up top in thirty minutes. Okay?"

"But Jack, I have this project..."

"It'll be there on Monday, come on, all work and no play makes a tired, cranky Daniel..."

Majorcarter and I smile at their verbal byplay. "We should go now." I remark casually to her. Then, we turn to leave them to their privacy. "I believe the security camera is about to have a malfunction and that we are needed elsewhere."

She looks at me in brief confusion. "I don't think that the...oh, yeah," she now nods knowingly at me. "Well, you know how those things are. They just kind of come and go at will it seems. Maybe we should go run a diagnostic on the security camera system. I've been having trouble with mine too."

"Indeed, recently I read an article about small mischievous gnomes who may cause errors or equipment malfunction. I believe they are called gremlins."

She looks up at me with a smile. "And you believe these gremlins to be at fault for all the problems with the camera in Daniel's office?"

"Indeed, I do. Only this particular gremlin is of senior rank with great skill in legerdemain and misdirection."

"Oh," she replies as she pulls the door shut behind us leaving the two men alone. "That one."


End file.
